KOTLC reacts
by kortanad
Summary: C'mere to see the character from KOTLC books reacting to many other stuff!
1. Chapter 1

REACTION TIME for KOTLC!

**Bold** is KortanaD (narrator)

Normal is characters

REACTION TO SOPHIE FOSTER

**Narrator: Hey! I'm KortanaD, call me Kortana, and I'm the narrator of this react, we'll be reacting to the one and only Sophie Elizibeth Foster!YAYY! *automatic claps start playing***

Sophie: what? Why me

Fitz: Maybe our first impressions of you, I don't really know, anyway who are you?

**Me: Ahh! The Vacker boy, This is why your my 2nd favorite charact-person! I mean person!...And by the way I'm Kortana the narrator**

Dex: Seriously wonderboy! *mutters something about fitz*

**Me: Sophie, I see you were right, Dex has serious periwinkle eyes and strawberry blonde hair, and fitz has the impossible teal eyes.**

Fitz and Dex: *turning to sophie smiling at her *

Fitz: wait, you knew sophie before!

Sophie: I don't know how you know that KortanaD...I don't know who you are…...BTW that was privat info other wise known as secrets you should not talk about.

Keefe: *jumps in conversation* wait, Foster's secrets, who can pass up a chance to that!

Biana and Linh and Tam: We're pretty sure we know the secret.

SOphie: wait *pointing at biana and linh* you told him?

Linh: no he already knew

Biana: when we asked him about the you-know-what (refering to ship) he already knew and said he shipped it hard! EEEAKKK!

**squealiing biana joined with tam and linh*

Sophie: UGH i guess that's what i get….

**Me: anyway back to the topic what was everyones first reaction when the met Sophie Foster….. Let's see who's going first let's go from my fav people to my least fav.**

Keefe: I'm probably you're number 1 right!

**Me: Nope your actually tied in third….with biana**

Keefe: what wat!

Dex: So list all of them, you know your favorites

**Me: OKKKK,, 1- Fitz and Keefe, 2-Dex and Tam and then 3-Linh and Biana. But don't be offended guys! I love you all 3 **

Dex: ha! I'm her 2nd favorite,

Fitz: didn't you hear her! I'm in first

Sophie: GUYS calm down!

**Any way, Fitz, first reaction of sophie...Cause we can't get sophie to react to her self….**

Fitz: Umm...I was surprised it was her…?

**I know that's not true now spit it out or I will for you..**

Fitz: Wait are you a telepath and or a mesmer

**That's none of your business**

Fitz: fine, well *whispers quietly*

Dex: I didn't hear that,

Keefe and Biana: yeah what did he say I want to know!

**Fitz, your choice is lost i'm bringing it out of you**

Fitz: At first I was surprised *Fitz said with his eyes widening* but then I thought the was really pretty and I might have a crush on her…..

*Sophie blushing furiously*

**Now that that's settled….-**

*everyone staring at kortana in shock*

ALL: your a mesmer?!

Tam: EEEAAAK! My ship will sail….Sophitz FOrever!

*everyone staring at Tam surprised and dumbfounded*

Keefe: *walks over to Tam* Dude, bangsboy I never saw thi side of you…..

Tam: SHUT UP, we will never speak of this day again, KAPISH!

**Okayyy, next Dex your turn**

Dex: I was surprised my mom took me to see her but I was also really interested in her-*he added quickly/* to get to know her better and maybe get a friend..you know…

**I didn't expect you to tell the truth but that was it, anyway, Now, *evil grin plastered on my face* Keefe your next**

Keefe: I was actually surprised to find her in that hallway, but when she showed me her hand and told me everything I was like wow, she's strong. 'Cause even i would be playing it for sympathy and stuff' "quoted from first book"

Ok, another truth, Biana your next...tell your HONEST opinion….

BIana: but sophie's gonna hate me the

Sophie: Biana, *reaching out to touch her shoulder* NO i won't, I know you didn't like me but we're friends now that's all that matters.

BIana: I know it's just, I can't say it…...Can u say it for me Kortana?

**Sure**

**BIana thought… that she was an attention hogger and a big brat and-I'm not saying the rest, I'm sorry but that's enough..**

Sophie: *looked up and had a sad smile on her face*why did you hate me though, that's really what I want to know.

Biana: I have no idea I just didn't like you….

Fitz: Bi- that is really mean, think about how hurt sophie was…...I'm sorry *facing sophie now*

Sophie: It's alright you shouldn't be sorry. I'm fine!

**Ok, now that that's settled, Linh your up next.**

LInh: well, I was really interested in her when she almost blew up the whole school *smile* but when she helped to calm me down I was really intrigued and wanted to know her better!

**Next is Tam**

Tam: I was just like Linh, intrigued, I thought she was different and I somehow trusted her along the way.

**Wow that was real sappy!**

Keefe: You got that right, say your names Kortana right?

**My real name isn't Kortana but you can call me that.**

Keefe: HMMM...curious very curious,

Keefe: Uhhhh, I got it Cuckoo Kortana! Perfect

**I 'm not that crazy, I'm only crazy for you guys your all so amazing, I heart you!**

Sophie,Biana,Linh: AWWW that's so sweet! Group hug!

*girls hug*

Boys: Uhh thanks i guess?

**I've been here too long but I need to go!**

LInh: When will we see you again?

**I'll see you for another react! Later Peeps!**

Before y'all say anything..I have an account on wattpad called katkkitty. So if you think it's copies, it's my own work as well.

**Bold** is KortanaD (narrator)

Normal is characters

Thanks LoveBugs for reading my story ❤


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys ! **

Keefe : woah, wait-what's happening

**Ok I know you guys might not remember me because..it's been a while ! Anyway y'all can call me..Kortana, i think thats what it was**

Sophie: I feel like I know you, so weird

Biana : me too ! wait I remember ! This was the girl who let us react to some stuff last time

Dex : React to some stuff *mumbles* ohhh the sophitz stuff right

Sophie : God dex please don't bring it up

**Yeah Yeah I know, I've made some poor choices**

Fitz: What's that supposed to mean

**Well….I used to ship you and sophie. That reason is good enough to explain it**

Fitz : should i be offended or…

**Not at all, I just realized that you and sophie maybe weren't meant to be. I know that y'all are friends now so I'm assuming it's good between you two**

Sophie : haha yeah…

Keefe : team foster keefe for the winnn

**YES I can't believe I almost forgot, KEEFE. ITS KEEFE EEEH KEEFE KEEFE KEEFE**

Tam : Ugh god don't blow up his ego

Keefe: Says you bangs boy. Thank you Kortana.

***smiles* anyway i'm back with another thing for you to react too ! I know last time you guys reacted to yourselves..but i've got something better than this**

Wylie: cool

**Wylie! Dude I almost forgot you, it's okay I love you though 3 SO this time I will have each of you react to…..ships! And sophie, I know you might be dreading this but it's okay this is a safe space so don't be scared.**

Sophie : erm, I don't really-

**Okay! These ships will be some of the top agreed upon, basically all of the fans' top ships. Are y'all ready !**

Keefe: Yess time to see some sophitz smoooshingg

Sophie : wait 'y'all' where are you from, like the south?

**oh keefe...and no I'm actually from california but its just a thing where people text y'all ins- nevermind. The first ship we will be reacting to is, Dex and Linh !**

Tam : who with linh? Dex? Hmm

Dex : oh-um Linh not to be rude or anything but I don't like you like that. I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything but..

Linh : I-

*everyone staring back and forth, anxious*

Linh: I don't really like you like that either, your my friend! And only as a brotherlysister way.

Wylie *visibly exhales*

**Just remember while you guys are actually reacting I'll try not to interfere but everyone needs to say something.**

Wylie : um, I guess i don't knoww..

Tam : I don't care, but no one better hurt Linh

Keefe : ooh Linh and Dex, didn't see that coming actually but you know..I kinda see it

Biana : -um-I think- it's cool ? that they're still friends ?

Sophie: I think that Dex and Linh are both amazing and they should be with whoever they choose. It's really their decision

Keefe : The fitzer hasn't gone yet!

Fitz: yup i was getting there- what sophie said, I'm happy for them whatever they want to do

**Cool ! that's everyone I think...anyway that's it for chapter 2 of KOTLC reacts. Please leave suggestions and I'll try to update a few times everyweek ! **

Keefe: um who are you - talking to?

**I love you guys, make good choices. bye !**


End file.
